


That day, I knew love

by Umi (umichii)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, post-TYL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly silly fluff fic. Dino recollects about Hibari and falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That day, I knew love

It was not an idealistic love, yet neither was it realistic. He would never put it past Kyouya to exceed expectations. That boy—no, that _man_ , had always been made of surprises.

It was shaky and highly turbulent. Violent, of course and most definitely, and that, he figured, could never be absent. He couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered by that, though. The absence of it almost made him question Kyouya’s sanity, which comically had led to the reinstatement of said violence. And this, he believed, was also why they never run out of passion.

Kyouya was, more than anything else, a very passionate person. Everything was felt intensely and done passionately. It was this trait of Kyouya’s that made him fall in love (was it already love then?) and no matter what he did, he couldn’t escape Cupid. Those eyes that blaze, those lips that never hide a predatory smile, those hands that almost hit with all energy that could be mustered; and later on, those legs  that cling so tight they locked around him; Dino could never say no to someone like that. Call it his Achilles’ heel, if you must, but whatever it was, it was worth the fall. 

(Just don’t listen to Romario. That old man is too romantic to appreciate their idiosyncratic version of romance.) 

“Are you done yet?” Kyouya asked with slight irritation, although it came out more as gibberish with all the toothpaste froth still in his mouth. 

Dino smiled, swiping the comb over his fringe one last time before putting it away.

“All yours.” 

He almost giggled— _giggled!_ —when sharp hips pushed him aside and tap was turned. 

It was painful at first, but by the end of the day, if this was what he’d always start his day with, everything was worth it.


End file.
